Jimmy Boland
|Last = "Compass" }} Jimmy Boland is a 13 year old who lost his entire family and is currently in the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment. Story 'Pre Retreat From Boston' Jimmy skipped school that day of the invasion to see a movie. His mother, father and younger sister died in the attack. Since then, he joined up with the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment and became one of their youngest fighters. 'Going to Ground' ''The Retreat From Boston Jimmy met up with Cpt. Weaver, Hal and Tom Mason when they arrived back from Boston. He was surprised to learn Cpt. Jameson was killed and wondered aloud who would command the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment now. Later, when the militia begins to pull back from Boston, Jimmy assisted with the preparations to evacuate. Throughout the night, along with the others, he began moving guns and ammo while listening to war stories from Click and Anthony. The main story was about two guys from the 5th Massachusetts Militia Regiment who managed to kill a Skitter when cornered with two bullets from point blank range. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back'' After leaving Boston and arriving at Belmont, Hal finds Jimmy and asks him to go with Tom's handpicked squad to go back for food. As Jimmy is getting ready, Dai comes over and starts to help duct tape mags together for Jimmy. When Jimmy asks him if there will be a lot of Skitters, Dai shrugs and then says lets go. After the rest of the 2nd Mass begin to move out, Jimmy, along with Dai, Click, Anthony, Karen, and Hal, gathered up with Tom to plan their raid into Boston. Tom points out on a map that there is a store in West Newton and a food distribution center in Watertown, both places where there might be food. However, considering how close they were to the city center, they were most likely traps. He also points out that the main Skitter reinforcements would either come down River Road or Blanchard Road and they needed to know which on to avoid Skitters coming up behind them. He tasks Hal and Karen to scout the two roads to find out which one they're coming down, while the rest of them wait at the train station. Jimmy was later relieved of duty when he made the mistake to try and save his dog who was used to check whether the armory was empty or not. He later requested to return to this duty when Terry Clayton claimed that the Skitters were going to attack and Weaver granted him. Later that night, Jimmy and a fighter named Parker were attacked by a Mech and a skitter. Although Weaver, Tom and Clayton were able to push the Mech back, the Skitter pursued Jimmy into the school where he tried to fight it off. Unfortunately, he ran out of bullets. At that moment, Weaver arrived and killed the Skitter. He then comforted the terrified Jimmy as a father would. Did you know? *Jimmy is the youngest fighter. *Jimmy has a very close relationship with Captain Weaver. *Jimmy skipped school the day of the attack, which saved his life. *Jimmy blames himself for the death of his parents and sister. Appearances *Live and Learn *The Armory *Grace *Sanctuary (Part 1) *Sanctuary (Part 2) *Mutiny *Eight Hours *Compass Photos Fs eps109 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery04 512x341.jpg Fs eps109 gallery03 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery12 512x341.jpg Fs eps108 gallery09 512x341.jpg Category:Living Characters Category:2nd Mass Members Category:Teenager Category:Fighter Category:Children Category:2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment